


Moments With You

by BlueRems



Category: NU'EST
Genre: FOREVER SALTY, I just want everything 2hyun, Jonghyun should have been in top 11, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRems/pseuds/BlueRems
Summary: Basically Minhyun feels lonely, but Jonghyun comes to visit him :)





	Moments With You

**Author's Note:**

> 2hyun needs more love. Legit did this in an hour because there should be more stories about 2hyun. Sorry in advance for the mistakes.

Minhyun watched the hands on the click tick by, ever so slowly. He followed the circular pattern it made, lost in thought. Jaehwan on the opposite side was snoring deeply, with the top of his body on the bed and the rest hanging on the edge. Minhyun wonders how this boy can ever be comfortable in that position and envy’s how easy it is for him to fall asleep.  He stirs around trying to find a comfortable position, but eventually yields to the fact that he will once again be getting little to no sleep.  

 

The nights continue to repeat in the same way, turning days into weeks. Minhyun runs on autopilot, wakes up early, goes to dance practice and then follows it up with vocal training. He purposefully makes his schedule hectic, in the hope that always being busy will make the time go faster and therefore he will be able to reunite with NU’EST faster. He notices the worrying glances that Wanna One keep making to him and feels the guilt build up, but in no way could find any will or determination in him to ease their worries. He just wanted to go back to NU’EST and promote with them, make them the stars that they deserve to be. Make people recognise their talent and the hard work they have committed over the years. But nonetheless, he was here, all alone, just waiting for time to pass him by.  

 

Minhyun listens to the rhythm of the music, eyes closed. He can feel the beat vibrating along his arms, guiding it to move in a certain way. Everyone has left, the members going off to eat and the trainers having finished their classes. Minhyun continues to dance, frustrated with not being able to get certain parts right. Sweat begins to form on his forehead with some slowly trickling down the side of his face. Frustration starts to build up in his body reaching the point in where all his moves are sharper, fiercer even.

 

“Woah slow down there, you look like you could knock someone out cold.” Sharply looking up to the mirror, his eyes come in contact with the person he least expected to see.

 

“J-Jonghyun?” Minhyun’s eyes widen and he briefly wonders if he struck himself while dancing or even fainted. But no, he didn’t. Because standing on the opposite side of the room, was Jonghyun. He was casually leaning against the door, arms crossed on top of eachother, looking at him with those sparkly brown eyes reminding Minhyun of the days where he would always be lost in them.

 

“W-What are you doing here?” He couldn’t bear to turn around and look at Jonghyun face to face, so Minhyun settled in keeping eye contact through the mirror. He briefly registers himself turning down the music and trying to wipe the sweat around his forehead. A small smile tugs on the side of Jonghyun’s face.

 

“Do I need a reason to visit you, ah Minhyunie you’ve changed,” he chuckles, his light humour doing nothing to dissipate the tension in the room.

  
“I just, it’s just, so…so, it’s unexpected,” Jonghyun’s smile now fully reaches his eyes. He takes slow steps walking forward making his way to Minhyun, the smile never leaving his face. Minhyun could do nothing but just watch the reflection of Jonghyun making his way over to him- never breaking eye contact. They could both feel the intensity building, their eyes conveying messages of longing, hurt and hope. It feels like a lifetime before Jonghyun is right behind him, his hand resting on Minhyun’s waist. Their voices turning into whispers, almost afraid that this moment could be broken by a single snap.

 

“You’ve worked hard Minhyunnie, too hard. You need a break,” Minhyun could feel Jonghyun breath on his neck, they were close, too close. He gulped. He could feel Jonghyun’s arms snake around his waist, holding him in an embrace that Minhyun missed dearly.

 

“You shouldn’t be taking this so hard on yourself. NU’EST will always be here waiting for you, I will always be here waiting for you.” Minhyun slowly turned around in Jonghyun’s arms. How could Jonghyun always know exactly the words that Minhyun was dying to hear. How could he read himself so well? How could Jonghyun know himself better than Minhyun did? Minhyun grasped the shoulders of Jonghyun. Finally, he could see Jonghyun’s face in the flesh, not through the small TV in his room or through old pictures on his phone. Here, Jonghyun was, standing right in front of him.

 

“I miss you,” Minhyun whispered, his head slowly descending to rest on Jonghyun’s shoulder. He breathed in, comforted by the distinct smell that was Jonghyun.

 

“I miss you so much, I miss waking up to your smile, your kisses, I miss your embraces every night, I miss everything,” Minhyun rambled. The words falling out of his mouth, he didn’t even register the things he said. His heart was doing the talking and his body followed. Minhyun squeezed his eyes tightly, forcing himself to not break down in front of Jonghyun. But it was just too hard, Jonghyun was right there, with him. His feelings were exploding out of him, the frustration finally reaching his peak and he could do nothing as he felt the tears roll down his face.

 

Jonghyun said nothing, just diligently listened as Minhyun rambled on. Jonghyun could feel his own resolve slowly break down. The walls that he built, crumbling down, with just the sight of Minhyun in this state. Jonghyun wiped the tear streaks off Minhyun’s face and slowly grabbed the back of Minhyun’s head, finally moving forward to cover Minhyun’s mouth with his own. They could both feel the intense emotions bottled between each other as their mouths continued to move along. Minhyun wasted no time and deepened the kiss, inciting a moan from Jonghyun. His arms found the hem of Jonghyun’s shirt and lifted it over his head. His hands roaming the creases along Jonghyun’s body.

 

“Minhyun-ah,” Jonghyun whispered. Their breaths quickening as time continued. Jonghyun moved from kissing Minhyun’s mouth, and started making his way down his neck. His lips latched onto the skin on Minhyun’s neck, rousing a moan from him.

 

“Jonghyun-ah, please” Minhyun cried, as he moved closer, touching their bodies and feeling just how much they wanted each other. Minhyun lifted Jonghyun’s head again and sought after his mouth. The kisses began to get more heated, with both boy’s arms roaming around each other’s bodies. The need, the desire, the love was building up.

 

“Jonghyunnnnnn-Hyung, Minhyunnn- Hyung, where are you guys” a voice yelled. The two boys quickly pulled apart from each other. Their cheeks turning a deep crimson as they realised how far they were going.

 

Two heads poked around the door frame, their eyes lighting up as they found what they were looking for. Daehwi and Woojin happily made their way over, excited to tell them that the cake they ordered had arrived.

 

“Hyungs we were looking every-” Daehwi’s complaint was cut short as both boys realised what they walked into. Jonghyun was shirtless, their hairs were a mess, lips swollen and a cheeks bright red.

 

“Ah-“ Daehwi squeaked, as Woojin covered both his eyes. Both embarrassed to find the two boys in this situation.

 

“ahh Daehwi, Woojin, it’s not what it looks like,” Minhyun tried to say. Knowing that Jonghyun would be of no use as he stood there, looking ready to pass out any second from the embarrassment of being caught. Just barely functioning to put his shirt back on. The sound of fast footsteps could be heard making their way around the corner. Both Baekho and Ren came dashing through the door, both out of breath.

 

“I told you guys to leave them alone for a while” gasped Ren, as he leant forwards resting his arms on his knees.

 

“You guys just suddenly left and before we realised where you went off to, it was too late,” half scolded an out of breath Baekho. The two innocent boys quickly made their way to their Hyungs, Woojin still with his hands over his eyes.

 

“Baekho, Ren I missed you,” Minhyun spoke, starting to make his way towards them.

 

“Ah no, you stay right there mister. We can have a little reunion afterwards. We’re going to head back and join Aron and the rest of the boys,” Ren spoke as he and Baekho started to walk away from them. With Baekho winking at him before closing the door.

 

“Help poor Onibugi” yelled Baekho through the door, his laughs echoing around the corridor.

 

Both boys still flustered from the situation, let out a little laugh. They laid on the floor, with Jonghyun’s body curling around Minhyun. They continued to lazily kiss each other, and just appreciate the time they had with one another. They could make this work, they will make this work. And when Wanna One is finished, Minhyun can make his way back to Jonghyun’s open arms and NU’EST will be together once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Can people please post more stories about 2hyun. I literally need more of these two. My heart is slowly breaking and MNET is so stupid. We could have had so many 2hyun moments and Jonghyun rightfully deserved to be there~~~. But let's think positively. One of the main reason for NU'EST going on the show was to get recognition, and I think they've fucking achieved this. Maybe it was Jonghyun's destiny to lead NU'EST into further fame, then to lead WANNA ONE.  
> (i'm basically just making excuses atm, so if you have anything positive about the results please comment them).


End file.
